The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time
by Triscia95
Summary: This is based off of American Horror Story's Tate, it about a school shooting.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought it could possible happen to us here in Salem, a boring town in New England; but it did and the consequences from the action executed were fatal.

My senior year, I had high hopes. It was going to be the best year of high school. I wasn't going to deal with crazy obsessive drama I usually dealt with every year; I was going to have fun, party, celebrate my last year of high school; then on to collage.

My best friend Nick and I were going to go to Chester Collage together. Sure we hadn't been accepted in yet and we hadn't sent in our applications, but it was our senior year, you get caught up in everything. Everything being your future, your newly found freedom, starting your life independently.

A month into the school year and everything was going great. The senior class had completely changed everyone stopped separating into groups. There was a party happening at the end of the week that the, I guess, popular click was throwing the entire senior class was invited.

October 5, 2012: The day of the first senior party; the whole class was in a buzz. Excitement filled the class rooms and halls.

7:30 A.M

"Nick!" I shouted as I got out of Cassie's old silver beaten up mini-van. Nick turned his head away from his group of friends and smiled at me. He turned back to say goodbye to the group. My smile fading as he looked away. "It's our senior year, why don't you and Nick finally get together?" I rolled my eyes at Cassie.

"Don't give me that. You like Nick; you've liked him for as long as I've known the two of you." She was right but it wasn't going to happen. "It's not worth loosing our friendship over. He's my oldest friend I can't loose that." She rolled her eyes and walked away as Nick walked up.

As soon as Nick couldn't see her she turned around and made a kissing face towards us. I raised my eyebrows not amused. A confused look came over Nicks face and turned around. She snapped back up straight, smiled and ran off.

He turned back to me with a confused look. "What was that?" he pointed behind himself were Cassie had stood. I shook my head as if I didn't know what he was talking about. He dropped it and moved on to something ells.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Nick?"

"I would be honored if you would let me walk you to your first class." He smiled

"Why Nick, I would love to have you walk me to class." I smiled back

We laughed as he swung his arm around my shoulders and walked towards the school.

"So" I started as Nick opened the front doors to the school for me. I smiled with a little head nod to the ground. "Yes." Nick linked his arm into mine. "I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to the party tonight." His cute but slightly devilish smile spread across his face. "I would." That was that and we were off to the cafeteria for a small breakfast then History class.

8:00 A.M

We reached history class. At the open door Nick stepped back and held out his arm, looking like a perfect gentlemen. "After you."

The class was completely full, we made it just before the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "I've got a surprise you guys." Everyone's moods perked up, but this was a high school teacher dealing with, what looked like, a whole class of seniors pumped for a whole night of partying, just because she said she had a surprise for us doesn't mean were going to like it.

I turned to Nick who was thinking the same thing. She held up a peace of paper stapled to at least five more papers. "A quiz." The entire class booed her. "I didn't say you guys were going to like it." she stated. "We didn't even get to study."

Snarky Parky, one of the few people in the senior class that didn't like that everyone was getting along, sat right in front of me.

Her father was some big time lawyer in Boston, she got everything she wanted. She was what you seen in the movies with the perfect blonde hair, always wearing something pink, always wearing expensive brands. She even had the perfect bitchy attitude towards anyone that was lower than her. And with everything on top of it she's probably going to end up being valedictorian.

"Well Mss. Parky I'm sorry, but its just what we've been learning for the past month; it shouldn't be that difficult." Anne-Marie rolled her eyes but didn't continue the conversation.

The teacher put papers on the front row desks and told the students to pass it down. When Anne-Marie turned around to me she gave me a soft smile. I smiled back nicely.

Before high school, before her father became a big time lawyer, we were really good friends; best friends. Then high school came and everything changed. I was never mad at her because it wasn't just her, everyone I knew had changed to I wasn't going to hold it just over _her_ head. We don't talk or hang out anymore but I am the only _loser_ that she leaves alone.

I read over the test before starting it. Amazingly while reading it I was able to answer almost every question before reading the multiple answers. I flew threw the test and waiting for everyone to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

9:30 A.M

An hour and a half later the bell rang and we were released from class. "Wow, I feel so amazingly smart." Nick said coming up behind me as we exited the class room.

"Why's that?"

"Because I knew every question, either that or I totally flunked it thinking I did an amazing job." Nick wasn't the smartest student in the school but he passed his classes. "I'm sure you did fine." He didn't look convinced. I grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He smiled "Well I'm off to biology." And I was off to P.E. in the opposite direction.

He held my hand till we were to far apart that our arms wouldn't reach and he softly let go smiling before turning away. I know it's crazy but every day since the first time I met him simply holding my hand made the world feel safe. I smiled and walked down the stair way to the lockers.

I walked into the locker room to find Lisa just slipping into her clothes. "Hey Sarah." I smiled, "Hey, so what are we doing to day?" She rolled her eyes. But before she could speak a loud pop from the level above us went off and screams pierced threw the ceiling.

Lisa quickly slipped on her sneakers. I looked at the ceiling terrified. "What the hell was that?" I looked over at her and she was rushing threw her purse. "A gun shot." I was shocked and frozen for a second as I watched her pull out her cell phone. "How do you know that, are you sure?" She looked at me as if I was kidding. "My entire family hunts Sarah; I know what a gun shot sounds like. Yes hello I would like to report a shooting at Salem High School." She turned her back and covered her mouth trying to drown out the screams that were building up threw the school.

"Lock the door." A girl from Lisa's gym class ordered. "Wait." I shouted and ran for the door. "What?" I went to open it but she slammed it shut. "I need to get out." She looked at me crazy. "Are you nuts, you could get killed their just above us." But with what ever strength I could muster up I ripped open the door and flung my self out into the hallway, leaving the door to be slammed shut and locked.

I had my backpack and purse with me. _Too much weight_. I dropped everything and started for the stairs but turned around and grabbed my purse. _My phone, I might need it_. I just needed to find Nick and leave. I know I'll be safe with him; I just have to find him first and then make it out of the school with out running into the gunmen.

I headed for the stairs slowly. I walked up a few and heard more shots. They seemed to have moved to the other end of the hallway. As I reached the top of the stairs I saw kids running away, I fallowed.

As I went to turn the corner I ran into Nick. "I knew you wouldn't stay down there." He shouted over the screaming, crying stampede of terrified students. "I couldn't knowing you were up here."

We fallowed the crowd of students to the end of the hallway. Then he pushed threw the students and threw a door into an empty class room.

For as long as I've been in school they always taught us that if this were to happen to stay in the class room and if you weren't in one to get into one and lock it. But everyone was doing the exact opposite. I guess it's just in our nature to do what ever we need to do to protect our selves, especially if we have to break the rules that we had been taught over the years.

"Why are we in here?" He kicked open the wooden door that was locked behind the teachers desk. The door would have made a loud noise getting the attention of the teachers and students but the whole school was in to big of a riot to notice.

The door led to a big square sized out side area. There were old decaying wooden picnic tables, plants and weeds taking over the out side area. "What is this place? I've never seen it before." He was looking around franticly. "See that door that's the cafeteria door that's never opened. They used it as another lunch area, but people stopped coming out here so they just closed it off."

I was trying to stay calm asking questions, it was working for me but Nick was trying to figure something out and I don't think they were helping him to much. "What are you looking for?" He took a breath and turned around. "You know the door in the library behind the check out desk? That one," His gaze was off me again. "I just can't remember which one it was."

I looked around having no clue. The only clue was that the one to our far right was the cafeteria. "Aren't we safe out here, what are the odds of them knowing about this place?" "I'm not taking any chances. We can't take any chance, they could be any body."

He stopped and looked straight ahead at two doors. He stared at the one to the left. "Come on." He still had a grip on my hand. I hadn't realized how tight it was till I looked down at it when he pulled me to the door. It was almost all white.

He pushed me as far behind him as he could with out letting go of my hand. In two hard kicks the door flung open just like the first one. I turned around as he pulled me in to the library.

Nick was walking fast when I came to a dead stop. Nick stopped hard, like he was chained to the wall and the chain's length ended. "What? We can't stop in here, this is probably one of the first places there going to go to." I just started crying.

He quickly pulled me to the far back book stacks to try to calm me before we moved on. "What's wrong? Sarah we're going to be okay don't worry." I was crying hysterically shaking my head. "We're going to die." He grabbed my face in between his hands gently. "NO!" he said hard and forceful, but lovingly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I calmed down a bit, but the fear was still there.

"Threw that door is a staircase that's going to lead back down to the basement, at the far end of the basement is another door with the parking garage behind it." I shook my head. He led us to the door to the basement and stopped me. "Here." I looked down at my hand to see two sets of keys.

"These," he pointed the set I didn't know. "are the keys to the door that leads to the basement, and these are my car keys." He was scaring me even more. "Ya Nick, I know. Why are you giving them to me you hold them. I'm shaking too much I'll drop them."

He shook his head with a sorry look on his face. "I'm not going with you, I need to find Mitchell." I wasn't trying to cry they just started falling out. "He's a freshman he still doesn't know his way around the school well."

Nick was holding me up by my arms. I was clutching at his arms like he wasn't going to be able to get out of my grip. "How do you know your brother hasn't already gotten out of the school?" He held up his phone. "He called just before I ran into you; he's in a closet on the other side of the school in his language class."

We shouldn't have just stood there but we did, just staring at each other. "I have to go, and _you_ need to get out of this school." I shook my head just a little. "No! I'm going with you."

His face became flat, there was no more sadness. There was just fire in his eyes. He pushed me up against the door. "NO YOUR NOT, you're getting out of this school." I knew he wasn't going to budge. "I don't need to be worrying about two people, please leave." He was right; Mitchell wasn't going to leave that closet unless Nick went to get him.

I shook my head agreeing. I lighten my grip on his arms as he did mine; but his wrapped around my body in a tight hug. "If anything happens to me please tell my brother, if I don't get to him, that I _did_ try. Tell my parents that I was thinking of them and that I love them." I tried not to cry but the tears kept spilling out.

He hugged me tighter and whispered to me. "And know that I love you, I always have I always will." "I love you too." I whispered back. Both of us knowing that the love we were talking about wasn't a friendship.

He let go slowly and pulled away. His eyes were starting to get red; a few tears were running down his cheeks. His hand slipped out of mine and the world immediately turned terrifying. He turned around and started for the door that we had entered.

"Nick!" I didn't mean for it to be as loud as it was. He turned around just in time for me to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. It was a long passionate kiss; something that was definitely over due. If I didn't end up seeing him again I needed to do it. I might not get another chance.

He slowly pulled away and laid his forehead on mine. Our eyes were closed saying nothing. "Aw… Tyler isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Our eyes snapped open and Nick was in front of me in seconds, his arms wrapped around my body as much as he could.

I couldn't believe this was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw, it's pretty close." Tyler McCarthy and Shawn Detham were standing side by side. Both held a gun in a head, but Shawn also held a machete. My hand flew up to my mouth to try to hold back a scream as I realized that the blade was dripping with blood. What if it was a friend of my or Nick's, what if it was a teacher? I buried my face in Nick's back trying hard not to picture it.

"Tyler . . . Shawn, what the hell are you guys doing." Both of them had grown up with Nick; they use to play together in there neighborhood. They had, at one point, all been inseparable, but high school hit and like many friends they weren't as tight of a group as before. They still hung out when they could find the time; just last Friday night they had a horror movie night over at Tyler's house and now he was killing student's, kids he grew up with.

"We're fed up with everything." Tyler answered. "We were going to end our lives but realized that if we were going to do it why not do something completely crazy and then end everything, I mean it's not like we'd end up in jail." Shawn said with a all to big of a smile.

"No your right but you will end up burning in hell." Shawn turned around to face Devein.

Devein was well known in the school, not threw popularity but because he was the senior classes junkie. You wanted anything you went to him you wanted alcohol, fake ID's you just had to call him up. Even though he did all of that he was a nice kid, he got good grades didn't treat anyone badly and when he did there was always a good reason to back it up.

Shawn shrugged his shoulders at him and tilted his head sideways a just a little, then BAM in one fast simple motion Shawn had hired his gun and fired it right threw Deveins chest, he fell back on a table that he had been leaning against. His arms were both dangling over each end of the side of the table, his legs swung slowly at the end of the table his body laying almost directly in the middle. The blood was coming out so fast that there was a puddle of it on the table and already starting to form one on the floor.

"Perfect shot." Tyler said. Shawn swung around to face him smiling his hand up in the air for a high five. I was so petrified that I wasn't able to scream when the gun went off. I didn't want to stare at Deveins body but I couldn't help it. Just a minute ago he was breathing had life inside of him, could walk, move, his heart was pounding in his chest; but with one small single peace of fast moving metal he was died.

Nick had tightened his grip when Shawn fired the gun, he was shaking his head slowing. Tyler looked back at us. "Amazing isn't it how fast you can take a life?"

His smile faded "Anybody ells in this room better come out, if you don't and we find you your automatically died."

Two boys appeared from the far end of the library, I didn't recognize either of them they looked like freshmen, a girl fallowed just behind them she looked to be a freshmen too. From a table Markey and Jenna appeared they were juniors he was on the swim team and she was a cheerleader. Two more girls appeared from behind the librarians' desk, one of the girls was in my science class she was a sophomore and the other I'd seen with her before but didn't know her.

"Everyone come and stand over here by Nick and Sarah." Tyler said pointing at Nick and I with a gun. "Shawn go look for others."

We stood there for what seemed like forever in piercing silence. Without any warning you heard a high pitch scream from a girl and then silence. No gun went off and all I could picture was him using the machete. A shiver went up my spine making my body shake violently for a quick second, a tear running down my cheek. Nick gave me a little squeeze knowing he felt my body shake.

"That's it, you should have seen that little bitches face when she screamed me." Shawn tried to imitate the girl. I didn't know who she was in a way I was glad because if it had been a friend of mine or someone I had known I would have broke out into a million tears, but the gnawing in the back of my head wondering who she was, it felt just as bad as knowing.

"Okay this is how it's going to be, just next door is the teachers room it's comfortable and we're a little worn out so we're all going to go in there and just chill for a little while." Tyler stated.

It seemed like Tyler was the one in charge, it could be possible that he was the one who came up with this whole idea. Tyler had always tried to lead Shawn and Nick when they were a group but Shawn always fallowed Nick, but when Nick started branching out Shawn started to fallow Tyler.

Tyler always envied Nick a little and with him in this kind of mood, there was a possibility that Nick may not live past today. I thought about all of this as we made our way to the teacher's room.

Tyler and Shawn plopped down onto the couch while the students stood motionless and silent. I stood against Nick, my face buried in his chest and my arms folded between our bodies. One of his arms was wrapped around me the other was stroking my hair trying to calm me. His warm lips were pressed to the top of my head.

"Every things going to be okay, I told you I wont let anything happen to you." he whispered. I raised my head to look at him "It's not me that I'm worried about, your not Tyler's favorite person in the world, what if you say something he doesn't like, he probably wont even thing about it and just point and shoot." The thought made me cringe burying my face back into his chest.

I tried to remember all the good time I had with him. When we first met at a summer camp we were both pared up together for the Olympic Games. The first time I started to wear more girly clothes he wouldn't even hug me because he said he didn't want to touch the girly pink, even though I didn't last long I still bring it up. When we entered junior high school, both of us were petrified neither of us would leave each others side for almost a two months, even when we had to use the bath room if the other didn't need to use it one of us would wait outside the door; I guess it was a good thing that we had all the same classes together. When we got our license and drove to New York City around Christmas time, he tried to teach me to ice skate which I still can't do to this day. And when I kissed him today, I know that what was happening wants a good memory, but his arms around me for the first time knowing it wasn't a friend hug the feeling was amazing, the way our lips moved in perfect sync with each other; it was if we'd been in a relationship together our whole life.

I was snapped out of my happy thoughts by Shawn. "So who's going to die a gruesome painful death next?" he held up the long blade still dripping with blood.


End file.
